1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery storage part structure configured to store a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a saddle-riding type vehicle such as a motorcycle, a battery is mounted as a supply source of power required for operations of the vehicles, for example, the drive of a starter motor. In a naked-type or sport-type motorcycle, a battery is generally stored within a storage space formed under a seat. Further, in a scooter-type motorcycle, in many cases, a battery is stored under a floor step between a handle and a seat or under the seat. For example, Japanese Application Publication No. 2013-95232 (hereinafter, referred to as “Patent Document 1”) describes a structure configured to store a battery within a storage space formed under a seat.